Departed
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Fate pulls Prowl from Wheeljack, and Fate hands Wheeljack worse cards as he goes in search of his missing partner, not only is he carrying, he's with a misfit crew and working to find Prowl and any of the other Ark survivors in time. Mpreg Prowl X WJ


**Departed**

_ProwlXWheeljack_

_This is not only about Prowl's departure...but Wheeljacks..._

_Pretty much everyone is G1 except for these exclusions:_

_Animated First Aid (the femme she was so cute)_

_

* * *

_

He stood, ever stoic, as he watched the city from above. Their race continued to thrive on the planet, the communities when on as the war waged, some took sides, but most were just trying to live their lives in the midst of war. The world moved at such a swift pace at times to quick to follow, and there was nothing to be done. He smiled catching the flurry that moved through the streets. "Blurr..." he murmured. The streak was headed for the command center of the Autobots. Prowl knew he would have to debrief with him upon his arrival.

The stillness of the night helped him to settle down his shockingly static sensors. "Been up here a long time Prowl." Wheeljack said firmly from the doorway.

Prowl didn't turn he only could nod. "Blurr is on his way back with his report." The brisk air caught the engineer as he stepped up closer he didn't venture to ask why Prowl was up here. "I'll.." Prowl shook his head slightly shuttering his optics "be down in a bit to debrief with him."

Wheeljack slid to his side slowly and wrapped his arm around the other mech's shoulders. "You're exhausted and overtaxed you know that right?"

"I know." Prowl admitted lowering his door-wings slowly. "I know." he groaned as if there was no way around it. "But things have to get done. I'm just taking a small break."

"How long until your shift is up?"

"An hour ago." Prowl answered honestly and his hand made a sweeping gesture. "I have so much to do I need to get it done… I really shouldn't even be up here."

"The city can wait." Jack sighed outwardly. "You are off-lining yourself. I know the Autobots need ya but -"

"Doesn't matter. Prime wants this done right." Prowl's door-wings rose as Wheeljack backed away slightly freeing his arm from around Prowl's shoulders. "I have to get it done."

"You're obsessing." Wheeljack stepped forward leaning down on the railing. A heavy vent hissing out from under his dorsal plates as he shook his head while he spoke. "Doesn't matter any way I spoke to Prime."

"About what might I ask?" Prowl turned and fixed his gaze on the engineer. His vocals were dry and he didn't appear to be in a joking mood. "You don't have the right to talk to Prime about me."

"I have all the right in the universe Prowl." Jack turned righting himself and fumed, his head fins turning a dull shade green with each flash. "You're with me…I love you."

"They don't know that...The crew doesn't know that and we are two days from disembarking and you do this to me?" Prowl shook his head. "I have work to do Jack, as much as I love you. You needn't have gone to Prime. You should have just come to me." Prowl raised his voice.

"I did this for us...Prime knows we're bonded!" Prowl huffed his door-wings high with agitation turning his back-strut to Wheeljack who stood there unaffected by the slight temper tantrum. "Are you done?" Wheeljack tipped his head to the side and just waited servos folded across his chest.

Prowl felt the bond ripple with love, and his door wings began to settle down from their lofty space. He shook his head. "I have to get this done Jack. We don't have time."

"Preceptor and Prime are taking care of all your paperwork."

Turning Prowl blinked his optic stutters a few times and shrugged causing his door-wings to twist down behind him. "But ...why? I can do my own work. This is ridiculous why are you taking away the normalcy of my day?"

"Because...you're leaving on the Ark." Hurt rippled through the bond.

"We both are." Wheeljack shook his head sadly as his only response to the angered words. Prowl's jaw slackened in shock. "You got reassigned." he murmured the statement, only to be answered by the curt nod from the engineer. Wheeljack sighed and lowered his gaze unsure what to say. Finding his voice he

"Yeah I leave for Iocon in the morning." Wheeljack frowned behind his mask, but for what Prowl couldn't see of Wheeljack's face; he saw in his optics and felt through the bond. "Preceptor is going in my place on the roster. Prime feels that Preceptor would better serve the Ark and her crew." Prowl recognized the statement must have been Prime's.

"Jack I'm so sorry." Prowl moved with quick steps to bridge the gap between them wrapping his arms around the other Mech tightly. He shook his head "You should have told me."

"Was trying to." Wheeljack wrapped his arms around the lither mech and shook his head "The world never works the way we intend it to." he admitted and pushed Prowl back a moment to look in his optics. "You get the night off...I saw to that myself...come be with me...just in case." the fins on his head flashed only a moment the color dark grey. There was a hint of deep-seated dread in his words as his servos ran down Prowl's helm and over his front chassis reaching up under the bumper.

"Alright." Prowl wouldn't say nothing would happen he knew as well as Prime statistically there was a chance that Prowl wouldn't return from this venture. Slipping his servo into Wheeljack's he drew the engineer's hands out of the curve of his chassis. "Alright."

Jack was uncomfortably quiet the remainder of the night. They spent the last little bit of time together they had. Stealing the moments without hesitation and holding tightly to one another until it was time for the Ark to move out of orbit. Prowl left their shared dorm with no recharge and a smile on his face. Wheeljack would always remember it. He would always cherish it.

* * *

Vorns passed with no word and time seemed to move quickly for Wheeljack in the times like this when Prowl was out of communication. He kept busy despite the condition he had come down with in Prowl's absence. They had talked from time to time over secured communication channels. They also sent letters back and forth about what was happening in the field, what Prowl was bringing him back to study. It was a hard separation, but they made it work.

Wheeljack had found his place at Iocon University working with other engineers on a myriad of Projects, everything from personal shield generators, to hatchling pods.

His office was a mess but the Femme had managed to catch him at just the right moment. "Yes if Furao is available to bring those parts to me please let me know." He expressed with a smile, his blast mask retracted, as he handed his data-pad over to Moonracer who took it with a smile and stepped out.

A mech slowly entered the lab side stepping the femme to allow her to exit. Wheeljack looked up and blinked quietly "Can I help you?" he asked standing tall rubbing a servo over his distended torso plate.

"Are you Wheeljack?" He asked quietly stepping into the Lab with cautious steps looking around this way and that before returning his gaze to the engineer.

"Yes I am." Wheeljack stood disregarding his tools for a moment. "Can I help you?" He asked again.

The other mech walked up slowly, green and tall. He glanced the engineer curiously. "You're carrying." He said in almost a whisper. He shook his head filling with dread.

"Of that I am well aware thank you..." Wheeljack turned and moved to set a few things aside idly waiting for the officer to get on with it.

"How many?" It was almost a scared question as he waited.

"Three...what was your name again?"

"I'm sorry I hadn't said…I'm sorry my name is Springer sir I'm with the Elite guard."

"You came here to tell me something so… Come now out with it." Wheeljack crossed his arms sitting down in his chair slowly resting back. Wheeljack was praying to Primus that this was word the Ark was returning but his hope was soon dashed as the mech before him sighed heavily out his vents.

"I come with news." The tall mech extended a data pad in the direction of the engineer. "I'm so sorry sir, Optimus' report asked the Guard to let you know that Prowl was Missing in action." A slow click of the green mechs optical shutters was all that was heard for that long moment.

Wheeljack sat frozen grasping the report but couldn't bring himself to read it. They had been torn apart by a vast distance and their bond was quiet for it. He hadn't felt a disconnection, and lowering his head he wished he could have. "Thank you." Wheeljack voiced quietly as his blast mask shunted over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry sir." The younger mech bowed his head and turned making his way to leave. Stopping at the door the young mech smiled back at him. "If there's anything you need sir just let me know." He said softly. "You can reach me by way of Ultra Magnus."

Lifting up the data pad Wheeljack shook his head he glanced over the words, battle, Ark, lost, survivors, casualties. Springer nodded and stepped out the doors. Wheeljack hadn't taken note he was fixed on the report.

Prowl was indeed listed as Missing in Action. There was hope in that. Wheeljack lay back in his chair as its stabilizing spring rocked him slowly.

Wheeljack dropped the pad onto his desk turning his chair slowly and rubbing at his torso plate. "It's gonna be ok guys...I'll find your creator." He said firmly with strong conviction as lubricant began to sting his optics. "Primas knows we'll find him…. he wouldn't give up on me I'm not going to start giving up on him now."

Opening up a few programs on his main terminal Wheeljack pulled up a residual signature reading; Prowl's spark signature. He turned to his scanner and snatched it into his hands as he began to work. "Computer patch me through to Ultra Magnus." The computer began to trill as the call was being made.

"This is Ultra Magnus..."

"Hello Sir." Wheeljack spun around to the viewing screen. "This is Wheeljack." He said quietly.

"I am sorry for your loss." Magnus said firmly.

"Sir don't be sorry...He's not dead...he's missing...and alive."

"You can't know that." Magnus said firmly.

"Yes I can." Wheeljack said "Begging your permission sir I would like to take a ship to the site to find him." Wheeljack said. "I can find him…I know I can."

"In your current condition I think not." Ultra Magnus didn't seem like the type of mech that wanted to negotiate about this.

"Sir with all due respect..." Wheeljack vented his manifold with anger. "I must go...please grant me this." He said. "I have to do this…what would you do if it was First Aid Sir?"

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Alright but you're taking a detail with you." Magnus said lifting his clipboard. "Let me see who I can find."

"Springer Sir." Wheeljack interrupted. "Let me take Springer."

"I sent him to give you the message."

"Yes sir and I feel he will be adequate to assist me." Wheeljack nodded "I saw his rank bars he can pilot a small transport."

Magnus sized up Wheeljack a moment with a large vent he pinched the bridge between his optics. "I cannot talk you out of this?"

"No sir...you'll have to put me in the brig." Wheeljack said with complete seriousness.

"Permission granted but you're taking a medic along to, in your condition I don't want you birthing in space."

"Yes sir...of course sir." He nodded his head "Thank you for giving me this chance."

"You have Two Joors, if you don't find him you are to report back to Cybertron." Magnus said lowering his hand slowly. "Primus be with you in your search." he said firmly. "Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Wheeljack said again before the connection was closed. "Computer get me First Aid." He said firmly and sat back for another long conversation.

* * *

A few solar cycles later;

Setting down the final crate Springer turned his head to the femme. "We need all this?"

"He's carrying, triplet sparks, if he goes into birth before we get back to Cybertron than yes we need it." She smiled sweetly looking over a data-manifest of her medical supplies.

"Alright well I'll get her loaded up you go get the sire-to-be."

"Very well." She said softly.

Wheeljack sat back in his chair waiting patiently his small device in his lap. Thumbing a servo digit over it slowly. He knew it would work, he could feel it in his spark. The light from the door caused the engineer to turn marginally to inspect it.

"We're ready to go Sir." She smiled softly "Do you need assistance to stand?"

"No." Wheeljack winced pressing himself up out of his chair. "I can do it." He said looking at her weakly.

"You're backup systems were removed yes?"

A nod to confirm her suspicions "And part of my primary manifold to." He shifted "And uh my battle computer as well."

"Part of your Manifold? But why?" She blinked walking to him "You should be on an external manifold." She said. "Help you to vent better, no wonder your system scans are off the charts."

"I have three younglings within me...if I kept my manifold I would have lost one." He said as if there was no other answer than that. It was simple to Wheeljack, and he didn't need some femme, no, some medic, to tell him that. "I have to carry them as long as I can before they are removed to pods, it will be best for them to be regulated by my systems as long as possible."

"Of course sir, but when we're up in orbit allow me to hook you to an external manifold." She asked softly. "For my sake."

Wheeljack gave it some thought and nodded slowly. "Once we're in orbit." He agreed and walked slowly along side of her towards the dock where the small ship sat waiting for it's meager crew. Stepping up onto the docking ramp Wheeljack turned and looked behind them. "Aid?" He asked.

Appearing out of the ship she smiled "Yes?"

Wheeljack pointed down to the dock, Magnus waited with a small box in his hands and a soft smile.

First Aid made her way down the ramp slowly and onto the dock to take his free hand with a smile. "Take care of them." He said to her quietly.

"They are both in good hands I assure you." She smiled.

"I know…be safe…and come back to me." He said and slid the small box into her hands "Not until you're in orbit." Leaning down he kissed her softly.

Wheeljack had to turn away and move into the ship. It's not that he wasn't happy for Magnus, but he just could not watch anymore, it made him think of Prowl. Springer broke his thoughts as he entered the little ship. "Where's the medic?"

"Aid will be along." Wheeljack said moving to sit in the co-pilot's seat of the small transport. "Are we ready?"

"More than ready sir…." He smiled.

"Good." Wheeljack nodded slowly. "Let's get moving."

"I agree." First aid said boarding the small transport as the back docking hatch sealed behind her. "Lets go mechs." She found a seat behind Wheeljack and smiled prepping to hook the engineer up to an external manifold.


End file.
